


DIY Halloween & Past, Present, Future

by neptune47



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptune47/pseuds/neptune47
Summary: I created 2 gifts for the TrickOrTreatExchange. Part 1 is a Halloween themed comic strip, and Part 2 is a general triptych that tracks Keith and Lance's relationship over time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whathecheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/gifts).



> Part 1: As requested an arguing/snarky VLD Klance piece. Features Lance dressed as Kid Flash (because I’m rewatching Young Justice) and Keith being Halloween-obtuse.
> 
> Part 2: One of the things I find fascinating about Keith and Lance’s relationship is its evolution – it started with Keith being oblivious that Lance even existed, to them becoming grudging rival-friends. If it follows the original series I hope it culminates in them having a close bond as they mature (which is also why I put them in their Voltron DotU assignments of Black and Red in the “future” piece).
> 
> I actually drew this piece first, but realized when I finished that I’d forgotten to make it halloween themed

**Part 1: DIY Costumes**

** **

** **

**Part 2: Triptych - Past, Present Future**


End file.
